Excavation buckets are mounted to heavy power equipment for removing earth and the like from a construction area. Hydraulic powered arms of the tractor manipulate the excavation bucket to lift, lower, and tilt the bucket as the bucket is advanced with the tractor.
For example, excavation buckets may be mounted to the front or to the rear of a tractor and moved with the tractor to skim along the surface of the earth and to scoop and gather and move surface soil, and to level the remaining ground surface in preparation for construction of roads, buildings, etc. Tractors with excavation buckets are often employed in excavation operations such as digging large areas and trenching operations which usually require a relatively wide and large bucket that can efficiently clear a large volume of material and transport the cleared material to another site. However, there are times when it would be desirable for excavation buckets to excavate narrow trenches or other small shapes in the ground that are narrower than the width of the excavation bucket. Because the buckets are usually too wide for the smaller width excavations, other equipment or manual labor must be used for the smaller jobs.
Thus, this invention is directed to an improved excavation bucket assembly that has the large excavation bucket that is modified for an attachment that is capable of excavating soil and other surface matter in a space narrower than the width of the bucket.